It is known that direct current (DC) offsets can be introduced by a transmitter and/or a receiver in a wireless communication system. Direct conversion (zero intermediate frequency (IF)) receiver architectures for up/down conversion are particularly prone to the introduction of a DC offset. However, as long as the corresponding transmitted baseband signal is known to be zero-mean, an accurate estimate of the DC offset at the receiver can be obtained by simply estimating the mean of the received signal.